<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cats (Don't) Bring Bad Luck by phoenixblossoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775449">Cats (Don't) Bring Bad Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixblossoms/pseuds/phoenixblossoms'>phoenixblossoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat Jinx, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jinx has bad luck, Rating May Change, Romance, Though Jinx may argue against that, but it all works out, flinx - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 05:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixblossoms/pseuds/phoenixblossoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days don't lend themselves well for casting hexes. Jinx is smart enough to read the warning signs and tries to avoid casting curses on those bad luck days. But she's never had to deal with a certain infuriating hero before and when her rage gets the better of her, Jinx finds herself turned into a cat. She can't seem to turn herself back, and Kid Flash does his best to help, but he's a speedster, not a sorcerer. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jinx/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Bad (Luck) Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone else still obsessed with Flinx or is that just me?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her HIVE communicator buzzed again. The first time, she’d hung up on them. The second time, she ignored it. The third time, she smashed the damned thing under her foot. It may seem rude, not that a villainess such as herself needed to worry about such a thing, but she had her reasons. </p>
<p>See, Jinx had many talents. She was a skilled gymnast, a clever team leader (despite her team’s efforts to prove otherwise), and she was the queen of bad luck. It wasn’t just her hexes that made her the master of misfortune. She could feel the probabilities in an abstract sort of way, a sort of sixth sense. So, when Jinx rolled out of bed with goosebumps and a pit in her stomach, unluckiness a palpable force in the air, she had decided to take the day off. Bad luck wasn’t likely to listen to her right now. No hexes today unless she wanted to risk them backfiring on her. Yup, today she needed to stay in, keep the chances for disaster to a minimum. </p>
<p>But fate had other plans, as it always did. </p>
<p>Her team had run off, yelling something about a set of royal jewels being moved on display in the museum. And now they had most definitely been caught or run into some trouble and were calling her for help, and she couldn’t help them. No, she was not going to help them. It was their fault! They were the idiots who didn’t listen.</p>
<p>There was another buzz, and she went to crush the communicator only to remember she had already destroyed it.</p>
<p>“Where is that fucking buzzing coming from?” She growled, slamming her door open just to run into a blur of yellow and red. The impact sent her flying, and just because she was extra unlucky today, she slammed into her dresser with a painful thud. “Owww, what the <em>hell</em>, Kid Flash?”</p>
<p>“Oops! Sorry, Jinxy. My bad.” </p>
<p>He grinned sheepishly as he went to help her up. She shoved him away with a pointed glare.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch me, hero.” She sneered as she pushed past him. <em>Don’t hex, no hexing.</em> She had to bite the inside of her cheek before continuing. “What are you doing here anyway? Run out of cats stuck in trees to save or something?”</p>
<p>Kid Flash shrugged at her snappy attitude, something that only made her feel the need to be meaner. But she had to resist. She could do this. It’s not like she had to hex the speedster every time she saw him. </p>
<p>“You weren’t at the museum. I was just curious.”</p>
<p>“Aww, was Kiddie Flash worried about lil’ ole me?” Jinx mocked before going back to her usual dry tone, “Well, don’t.”</p>
<p>“Nah, I knew you were too smart to try and bust such an obvious mark.” Jinx frowned. That’s exactly what she’d told her idiot team before, not that they listened. Not that they ever listened.  “Do you want me to be worried?” He stepped a little closer. Too close. His nose brushed hers, and all she could see was how blue his eyes were. “Aww, you’re blushing.”</p>
<p>Her eyes started to glow, her fists started to shake. <em>No, Jinx. Don’t do it. </em>She dug her nails into her palm as she forced the glow away. Grinding her teeth, she hissed.</p>
<p>“Get... out... of... my... <em><strong>room!!</strong></em>"</p>
<p>The speedster ignored her warning to flop on her bed, flipping through her sketchbook like he was asking for a hexing. <em>Which you can’t do</em>, She desperately reminded herself of the last time she’d ignored the signs of a bad day. <em>We don’t want a repeat of the eighth.</em></p>
<p>“Huh, you saved the roses…” he muttered, holding up a paled flower that had been pressed between the pages.</p>
<p>Now, she really was blushing. He wasn’t supposed to see that. </p>
<p>“P-put that down-” She was so desperate, she almost said please.</p>
<p>He disappeared with her rose, and the angry screech that escaped her was completely involuntary. Suddenly he was right next to her, a fresh flower in his hand. </p>
<p>Jinx snatched the rose from his hand, her eyes narrowed into slits.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to thank me,” Kid Flash smiled, his voice a light teasing sound. “But if you insist, I’d accept a kiss.”</p>
<p>Then he winked.</p>
<p>And that was it. Pink erupted from her, it crackled in the room like an electrical storm, bouncing off the pockets of unluckiness. All of that bad mojo was about to hit Kid Flash in his stupidly cute face, and he wasn’t moving. <em>Idiot. </em>That was enough of a curse to knock Superman on his ass. Without thinking, she pushed him out of the way, barely registering the shock of pain as her world went white.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
</div><p>Kid Flash wondered if maybe, just maybe, he’d gone a little too far this time. In his defense, he really thought Jinxy was warming up to him. Last time he dropped in on her, she’d only hexed him twice. A new record. And this time, she had gone almost a whole conversation with hardly an angry pink glow in sight. For some reason, it only made him want to push her more. After all, what was a visit with Jinx if he didn’t get hexed?</p>
<p>... Ok, maybe there was something wrong with him. </p>
<p>And he had definitely gone too far this time. Kid had never seen a hex so violent before, and he had been on the receiving end of more Jinx hexes than he could count. She seemed just as shocked as him, mouth agape in horror as the air around them lit up like the fourth of July. He was still frozen in shock when she shoved him hard, sending him tumbling backwards. Kid recovered quickly to see a plume of purple smoke and a pile of clothes where Jinx had been. </p>
<p>She was gone.</p>
<p>Panic shot through him as he sped around the room for any signs of the sorceress. </p>
<p>“Jinxy? Jinx! I’m sorry. I’m so, <em>so sorry!” </em>He shouted, zooming down the tower, picking up furniture as he searched. “I’ll never go in your room again, promise! Just please, <em>please</em> be ok!!”</p>
<p>Kid ended up back in her room, tears flooding his eyes. Picking up her clothes, the crinkled fabric burnt covered in ashes, his hand brushed over something soft. He threw the clothes aside and cried in relief at the sight. Nestled in between two boots was a small pale grey kitten.</p>
<p>“Jinx?” He picked up the furball. “Are- is this you?” It could only be her, right? What other cat had pink tinged ear fluff? “This is you right, you don’t just happen to have a matching cat I didn’t know about?” He shook the kitten slightly, “Please wake up.” </p>
<p>It slowly opened its eyes, glowing pink eyes glared back at him. Definitely Jinx. “Oh, thank god!” She hissed and squirmed only to get pulled into a tight hug, “I thought you were dead, I thought- Oh my god, you’re a <em>cat!!</em>” </p>
<p>Jinx let out a spine curdling wail as if to say, <em>What do you mean I’m a cat?!? </em> </p>
<p>“A cute cat,” He added quickly. A warning growl rumbled from her which he translated as <em>I’m not cute</em>. Which he had to disagree with, “Nope, you’re <em>adorable</em>. Look at your wittle tail and your wittle curled ears!!! Like a bobcat or-”  The stumpy tail twitched in argument, “A<em> lynx!!!</em> Jinx the Lynx!!” </p>
<p>He was practically squealing at this point, the unmanly sound making her ears flatten. Kid coughed in embarrassment and then frowned as the realization settled.</p>
<p>“Wait, you’re a cat…” She rolled her eyes at him. <em>I thought we already established that point. </em> “Oh, no!! What are we goingtodoJinx?? Areyougoingtobeacatforever<em>Butifyou’reacatyoucan’tdocrimes<strong>That’sgoodbutwhatifsomeonecatnapsyouandthen-</strong></em>”</p>
<p>“Mew,” A tiny adorable sound interrupted his ranting, and he was once again turned into a squealing mess as he tried to resist the sudden urge to shake her. </p>
<p>She was just so flipping cute. And angry… very angry. </p>
<p>Jinx bit his hand, “Ow, Jinxy. No biting.”</p>
<p>“Wrrrrr,” the angry rumble was an obvious warning. <em>Put me down, or else.</em></p>
<p>“But, Jinx, what are we supposed to do? I can’t just leave you like this!” <em>Yes you can, </em>she seemed to be arguing as her hackles fluffed up. Kid Flash’s eyes narrowed, “You live with a bunch of <em>idiots!</em> Mammoth will probably try to eat you!!”</p>
<p>She blinked at that, her whiskers twitching in thought.</p>
<p>Then the speedster smiled, a purrfect idea spawned in his mind.</p>
<p>“I’ll just take you back to my place.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think of this nonsense. </p>
<p>Also, I feel like I should say Jinx isn't actually a lynx, she just kinda looks like one. If you're curious about the breed of cat, I'm picturing an American Bobtail mixed with an American curl or Highlander for those curled back ears. Seriously look them up, so cute!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Help (Not) Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kid needs some help solving their communication problems. Jinx disagrees.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Jinx had the time to react to the speedster running at breakneck speeds, she may have screamed, but they arrived at ‘his place’ in a few short seconds making her wonder how close he lived to Hive Headquarters. He couldn’t possibly be that fast right? Her heart was hammering in her chest, and her stomach felt like lead, but she refused to let the idiot see her disheveled appearance. Jumping out of his arms, she shook her mussed fur and gave him what she hoped looked like a threatening glare. </p><p>He laughed at her. </p><p><em>Shut your pie hole! </em>She tried to shout but it came out as a high pitched mewl. How embarrassing.</p><p>“Hmm, we’re going to have to find some way to communicate.” </p><p>Her tail puffed up. <em>As if I wanna talk to you.</em> </p><p>He grinned, ignoring her obviously aggressive stance. “Wait here. I’ll be back in a flash.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>Stupid Kid, thinks he’s sooo charming. </em>She grumbled to herself as she waited for him to come back with whatever this brilliant idea was. Just a few seconds later, he was standing in front of her with some object hidden behind his back. He proudly pulled out a Ouija Board. <em>Wow great idea, genius, </em>she hissed. <em>Are you tryin’ to get haunted?</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right.” He threw the board out, “Probably shouldn’t push our luck anymore today, right?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Kid Flash gave a little gasp as another lightbulb went off in his head. Jinx braced herself for his next stupidity as he raced into another room. He was back with the wind grabbing her before she knew what was happening, and she was sitting in front of a computer screen. It wasn’t his worst idea. She reluctantly put a paw on one of the keys.<em> I-</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Yes, it’s working!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She snickered, stubby tail twitching as she typed out more letters until the screen read: <em>I h8 u.</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She turned back to see him pouting at her, arms crossed.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hey, that’s mean,” He erased h8, “And totally not true. You know you love me, Jinxy.” She hissed as she read the words he typed out on the screen: <em>I ♡ u.</em> His eyes lit up joyfully as he laughed, “Don’t worry, the feeling’s mutual.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He winked at her! Again! Jinx hissed, her anger turned into a flash of purple before his computer went up in flames. Like her earlier hex, it backfired, sending painful shocks down her spine.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hey, that was a gift!” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He started to scold her before realizing she was shaking in pain, pink sparks flying from her fur. Concerned, he picked her up. The pink faded, and she slumped a little in his arms. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“There’s something wrong with your powers.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>Well obviously</em>, she had to roll her eyes at that.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> “I mean, other than the fact that you’re a cat right now…” He looked at her, genuinely concerned. It was strange. She wasn’t really used to others worrying about her. “What am I going to do with you, Jinxy?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She didn’t answer him, of course, which only made him frown deeper. Magics were really not his forte.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The lightbulb went off, and he smiled again.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Raven!” The cat in his arms stiffened. “She’ll know what to do!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He grabbed his Titan communicator and Jinx started to squirm and hiss. Kid scolded her as the communicator started ringing.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Don’t throw a hissy fit, Jinx. We need help.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She continued to hiss and spit at him, obviously not wanting the help of the sorceress. He could imagine her yelling at him, <em>I don’t need your help! And I definitely don’t want the help of that - </em>“Hey, don’t talk about Raven like that.” He responded to his imagined conversation out loud. Jinx looked at him quizzically before suddenly shrinking back, as if trying to hide herself in her own fur.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Kid, this had better be important.” A dry voice answered and Raven’s face appeared on the small screen.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hey Rave.” The speedster was unbothered by her tone, putting on his most charming smile, “I need a favor.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Well, make it fast.” The screen turned fuzzy for a second. “I’m busy.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Ok, ok. So, Jinxwasturnedintoacat,mayormaynothavebeenmyfault,andnowherpowers-”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Not that fast!” She snapped, and he saw a flash of red behind her. Then in front of her. “Actually, I’ll have to call you back.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Robin was yelling in the distance, and then the screen went black. Jinx breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing in his arms. The last thing she wanted was the Teen Titans knowing about her predicament. Kid, on the other hand, was pacing. A stream of smoke formed under his feet as he worried a hole in the carpet. He couldn’t just wait for the team to call him back. There was something terribly wrong with Jinx! He looked at his communicator. Their location was marked with a red dot. Russia. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Field trip!” He shouted with a grin.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Jinx was really starting to hate that grin. She puffed up and attempted to hide under the couch, but of course, Kid was too fast. He snatched her up before her paws hit the floor, and off they went.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>This trip was noticeably longer than the first. It was… oddly relaxing watching the world blur by. Jinx almost forgot to look properly annoyed. Then she remembered where Kid was taking her. To the Titans. She could not be more horrified for them to see her in this state. They’d never take her seriously again.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The blur started to clear as Kid slowed to a stop. As she took in the surroundings, she was thankful for her thick fur. Everything was white with snow, and she could smell the impending blizzard in the air.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Raven!!” Through the blinding white, Kid spotted a dash of indigo. Racing over to her, he all but shoved Jinx in her face. “Ok, like I was saying before, Jinx has been-”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Turned into a cat.” Raven finished the sentence with a raised brow. “Mumbo’s work?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Jinx avoided the half demon’s calculating gaze. She really didn’t want her to know about her powers backfiring.</p><p> “No, not Mumbo,” Kid started pacing again, his hands waving dramatically. “Her hex exploded.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Well, there’s your problem. Today’s a terrible day for luck manipulation. Really, I thought Jinx was smarter than that.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Jinx gave Kid a pointed glare, <em>I wonder who’s fault that is.</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Might’ve… kinda been my fault.” He admitted guiltily to an unsurprised Raven.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“So, what do you want me to do about it?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Can’t you turn her back?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Afraid not. She did this, and she’ll have to undo it. Adding my magic into the mix will just make things worse.” Raven shrugged. “Well, I guess I can help with your… communication problems.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Really, that'd be great!” Kid enthusiastically shouted as Jinx flattened her ears. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“It’s best I don’t use the spell on her, considering the circumstances. Do you have something she can wear? A ribbon or necklace or-”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Kid had already thrown Jinx into Raven’s arms to race off somewhere else. He returned an awkward wait later with a belled collar in his hands. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Seeing the deadpan look on the kitten’s face, Kid smiled. “Now, Jinxy, beggars can’t be choosers. Look, I even chose the one with studs cause I thought you’d like it.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>I suppose it could be worse.</em> Jinx sighed in resignation, her whiskers twitching. <em>It could be yellow.</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>One Azarath Metrion Zinthos later and a collar clipped around her neck, Kid Flash looked at her expectantly. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“So, Jinx, have anything you want to say?” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>About your computer… </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He blinked in surprise, and not just because he could clearly hear her voice in his head. It sounded like Jinx was going to apologise! </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Wow! It really works. Oh, don’t worry about that-”</p><p> He trailed off as he noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>I saw your browsing history. Something like that </em>definitely<em> needed to be destroyed. </em> She purred, <em>You’re welcome.</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Kid went pale and then bright red, “Jinx! That’s not- I never!” She was laughing so hard, she snorted. He scoffed, “Yeah, ha-ha, very funny.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, it’s- ha-hilarious!! You shoulda seen your face! </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He looked helplessly at Raven who raised an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Don’t listen to her! She lies!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Actually, I can’t hear her. Only you can. Syncing her thoughts to more than you would’ve been a waste of time.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He immediately felt relieved, “Oh. Don’t worry about it then.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I wasn’t going to.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Kid’s communicator buzzed. Flipping it open, he was greeted by a red faced Robin.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“What are you doing away from your post?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t tell him about me! </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Jinx had gone all tense. She must be embarrassed by the whole turned into a cat thing.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Don’t worry ‘bout it Rob. I was just… catching up with Raven that’s all. I’ll be going now, bye!” He winked at Raven, ”Whelp, better run! Later!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>